


It is a break

by purplefox



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Adachi's been kidnapped from prison. Again.





	It is a break

How hard was it to explain? How hard was this to have to hear? Dojima gritted his teeth as he watched the footage again. He watched until the camera was covered. He listened until the door was closed for a final time and he desperately wrestled down the fear that he felt deep in his heart.

The last thing he should feel right now was fear. He should be upset but based on the recordings, based on what he heard he should have some hope in him. He had been making his trips to the prison faithfully. He had gotten Adachi to finally talk to him. This should not make him fret.

But he was anyway. He was going to continue to worry, continue to fret because once again something strange was happening. He even knew who to go to about this when he was hoping he did not have to.

Because of who was involved, even if the kids were not involved they would get their butts involved. With Adachi gone from prison even if they had not clue they would dog his heels until something was found out. There was no way around it. Just the thought of that headache made Dojima want to shake Adachi.

It was his fault technically. This headache that was going to consume him was all Adachi’s fault. Maybe if he clung to the irritation the fear in his heart would stay away. He did not want to coax it. He did not want it to flame up.

One of the captors had a gun. Adachi had refused to go until they had pulled whatever gun it was on him. Dojima had heard the click of the safety. He knew from Adachi’s words that the man would not have gone anywhere until he had been forced to go. He had to cling to that. He really had no choice.

X

“Play it again.” Souji said as he stood in front of the screen. “And thank you for doing this uncle.”

“I really did not have a choice.” Dojima crossed his hands as he sighed at the boys in the room. “I guess I’m lucky the girls aren’t here as well.”

“Better hurry it up or they will be here.” Kanji was fidgety as he looked around the police station. “But are you sure he got nabbed? That he is just not escaping?”

“He turned himself back in last time but last time was kind of all our faults so-“ Yosuke wrinkled his nose before he dragged a seat to where Souji sat. “Whatever man we won’t know until we see exactly what is going on here. So roll the tape.”

“- weirdo.” Adachi’s voice came through the speakers. Dojima watched on screen as Adachi came further into the room. “Why is it I have to deal with the crazy ones? Can’t a man sleep away his days in peace?”

“Tohru Adachi.” The man slurred as he faced him. Dojima watched Adachi tense before he backed the wall and his hand crept to the left side of his waistband. “You are coming with me.”

“What are you crazy? Come with you?” Adachi demanded. “In case you haven’t noticed. We are in a jail. You should remember this, you just got here.” His voice hardened. “Who sent you?”

“You. Will. Help us.” The man gave a violent shudder all over before the screen went black.

“Oh. Okay okay.” Adachi murmured softly. Dojima swallowed as he heard an audible click. “You seriously had that in- you know what?” He laughed. “I’m coming, just don’t touch me with that. Relax, relax. I’m guessing this is some more soul bullshit. Don’t touch me.”

“We shall go.” The man said and Adachi sighed.

“Seriously? There’s a tv here? And we are going to – you know what I’m coming. Just don’t poke me with that. See? Unresisting.”

The was the end of the tape. Dojima watched Souji exchange a glance with Yosuke before they looked at him. “This has something to do with you doesn’t it.” He said dryly.

“I wasn’t taking it too seriously.” Yosuke said slowly. “But we think? There may be some assassins out there? And they might want to use Adachi for what they do. He’s crazy strong and in control. The last time we faced what we think are these guys we pretty much trounced them with our personas.”

“Adachi could probably help them with the darkness in their minds and hearts.” Souji said softly. He may be able to assist them in getting stronger.  He could even harness shadows for them. Maybe help them in further warping the fake reality they are carving out.”

“This, it doesn’t sound good.” Dojima swallowed. “Do they have a base? A connection to this world?”

“We don’t know.” Kanji unfolded his arms. “But it is going to take all of us to find out. The moment Teddie gets back with the girls we have to be on this case. Somehow I don’t think they will stay in the shadow world for too long. We would be able to hunt them down. We did the last time.”

“And if they want to keep Adachi someplace we can’t get Teddie to sniff out.” Yosuke said slowly. “Thye need to keep him in the real world.”

“Let’s meet with everyone and figure this out.” Souji shot Dojima an apologetic glance. “Adachi-san doesn’t seem too happy or cooperative.”

“No he doesn’t.” Dojima admitted. “But he’s letting his mouth shoot off and who knows what that could encourage these men to do when he doesn’t cooperate. You say he’s playing by the rules you guys set out right? That doesn’t sound good for him.”

“Wait, what are you saying?” Yosuke stood up slowly. “Are you saying that he’ll get himself hurt?”

“Dojima is saying that Adachi-san most likely will work on the side of justice since that is what we told him to do.” Souji swallowed before he sighed. “He agreed to play nice and serve out his sentence, to go with the rules of this world. So he won’t go along with the rules of those people because it’s wrong. simple but it is Adachi-san.”

“We need to find him before these guys start trying to make him do what they want.” Kanji shuddered.

X

“Hurry up hurry up.” Yosuke’s hand was tight on the back of Souji’s seat as Dojima’s driving sent the van bouncing along the mountain roads. “Why are those people lagging behind us?”

“Because the laws of physics is still working for them.” Souji snapped before he closed his eyes. “We didn’t have to come.” He said weakly as they screeched around a bend. “This is police work.”

“Glad to see that you know that.” Dojima said easily. “But just in case they can bring those shadows here we need you.”

“Yeah.” Souji swallowed as Dojima stomped on the gas. “If I’m able to walk after this.”

X

“And that’s eight.” Adachi hummed as he zip tied the eighth man. “It’s going to be cramped in here boys.” He tsked as he manhandled the man into position. “Now number nine.” He mused as he looked at the unconscious pile waiting on him outside the van. “Will all of you fit properly.” He sighed.

Then his head shot up as he heard the sound of sirens. He barely had time to hop out the back of the van before police vehicles came screeching around the corner and into the warehouse yard.

The brats were quickly out of the first van. Police officers spilled out of the rest of the vehicles and Adachi found himself laughing even as he put his hands into the air. “This saves me time.” He said as he watched Dojima get out of the van noisily.

“Adachi.” The little brat whispered. “You’re okay? These are the guys? You did this?” The disbelief was almost insulting.

“I graduated top of the academy.” Adachi pointed out dryly. “This took some work but no real trouble. I didn’t want to get involved with them anyway. So I knocked them out and they had a bunch of interrogation items. I took the zipties.”

“Tohru.” Dojima drew level with him and the clap on his back made Adachi smile. “Good work.”

“I promised to behave didn’t I?” Adachi said softly. “You’re still waiting Ryotaro?”

“Obviously.” Dojima whispered before he turned to the collected officers. “Let’s get this mess cleaned up.”

“And somebody.” Adachi offered up his wrists. “Can you take me back to prison? I need to get back to serving my sentence.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's slight but they are 'waiting' on each other.


End file.
